Two Is Better Than One
by Xingxi
Summary: Roxas doesn't like the rain, but he does like to be kissed in it.  Happy 8/13!


**Summary:** Roxas doesn't like the rain, but he does like to be kissed in it.

**Rating: **T, just to be on the safe side. It's my first _harmless_ fic, so enjoy it while it lasts. It's A/U, and a school fic, but that's how me and my Axel met - In school. Not the same way, though. With less extreme outcomes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Author's Note:** A _short_ one-shot fic for AkuRoku day! I don't know, I just feel like I should add onto it before the day is over. Today's my favorite day, but sadly, I don't have a car for the photo-shoot I wanted to do. But there's always next year. But for now, the only pictures I have are linked in my profile. :') Enjoy.

* * *

**[Two Is Better Than One]**

**.o8.13.2o1o.

* * *

**

The rain was heavy outside as Roxas rushed to school. He was already so late.

Oh so late.

He attempted to throw his backpack on in one swift motion, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. His shoes were untied and he was tripping over himself, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Axel wouldn't be waiting for him out in this, he'd be crazy if he did.

Roxas wouldn't blame him. He hoped his best friend was already in class. But that was never the case, was it? Not with Axel.

Nonetheless, Roxas hated the rain.

* * *

School started at nine o'clock sharp; you were expected to be in class the moment the bell rang and seated in your assigned desk by the time the trilling sound was over with. The bell was ringing, and Axel was still standing out in the rain. He wasn't going to go inside until Roxas was by his side.

_Where is he?_ Axel thought, idly kicking the head of his boots against the ground. He had dropped his bag beside him when he realized that Roxas was going to be late today. Axel was soaking wet from head to toe, but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to go inside until Roxas was by _his_ side.

* * *

Roxas' feet padded along the concrete as he ran, water splashing up on his jeans with each forced step. He was out of breath a long time ago, and his toast was no longer warm and _toasty_, it was damp and disgusting. He still ate it. All this running made him hungry.

He thought he was never going to make it, he was sure of it. But he was worried about Axel standing in the storm, drenched to the bone, probably catching a cold because of the high-speed winds that are best friends with tropical storms. Axel was never one to do what he _should_ do instead of what he _wants_ to do.

It was part of his charm, a part that Roxas wouldn't change for the world. While running, he thought back to the first day he met Axel - he was the star football player at that time and Roxas was the science geek.

They got put together for a project, as cliché as Roxas knew it was and had been best friends since. Axel quit the team, going from jock to rocker punk, claiming that he was the entire time but he had to keep up his "athletic image". Roxas was still the science geek, but they meshed well together and actually looked like they should be friends.

But that didn't mean Roxas wanted him to wait in the rain.

* * *

It was nine thirty and still no sign of Roxas. Axel had resorted to sitting along the steps at the front of the school - elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands - the downpour flooding from his hair to his face to his clothes. He heaved a heavy sigh, and as he did so, he heard heavy footfalls in front of him. His heart rate sped up as he lifted his head to see the object of his affection - Roxas, bent over with his hands on his thighs, panting heavily.

_He must have ran at full-speed_, Axel speculated in his head as he stood up, dusting off imaginary dirt.

"Hey." Axel calls timidly, almost as if he's scared he'll get scolded. And he knows he will.

Roxas jumped, he hadn't expected him to talk first. So he took his bag off and threw it at his friend, "Are you _insane_, Axel? Why aren't you in class?"

"Waiting for you."

"That's not even a good excuse," Roxas chided. He was annoyed that he had to explain this, but secretly pleased that he _had_ waited for him.

Axel didn't know how to explain himself. He had never waited this long for anyone, and it's the first time he's waited for Roxas. It's usually the other way around.

"Well?" Roxas drawled, "Are you just going to stand there or go to class like you should be in already?"

He was fed up! Axel was tired of Roxas always talking to him like that. He's not his mother, he can do what he wants, damnit. He didn't have to listen to Roxas boss him around like that. And he was going to make sure he shut him up.

"Roxas, shut up."

"Excuse me?"

Axel cleared his throat nervously, "I said shut up." He stepped forward, not giving Roxas enough time to fully react as the redhead's hands planted themselves on his cheeks, pulling his face precariously close to his own, "Please…just shut up."

A split second was all it took before their lips were connected, the water droplets seeking refuge in between their faces. It was quick, but passionate. It seemed as though an entire lifetime of emotions poured into Roxas' mouth and filled his entire body with that warm, fuzzy feeling that he subconsciously longed for.

"Just shut up," Axel said again when he pulled away, "Say you love me, too."

Roxas blinked, _Love? _"When did you even say you loved me?"

Axel kissed him again and this time, Roxas understood. _Oh._

"I love you, Roxas." Axel clarified out loud.

"I love _you_, Axel."

The rain never did stop.


End file.
